


Accidents Happen

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the series of imagines. Adelaide was looking for a good place to sit and read her book when she bumpe into him. She never thought that the man she fantasized over would ever give hr the light of day but here he was. Richard Armitage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my imagine series so if you think of a request comment your idea and I'll credit you in my notes for your submission! I'm not only doing the RPF fandom I'll do any fandom just suggest one like SPN, Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Hobbit, LOTR, anything and I'll try to the best of my ability to make it work!

The only thing Adelaide wanted to do that day was find a place in the little cafe to read her copy of the Hobbit. It was special to her and every time she re-read it it still had the same amazing surprise of adventure and wonder as the first time. But right now she was waiting for her coffee in this small cafe when she turned and hit a man falling down. Her glasses fell off and her book landed on the floor.

Adelaide's POV 

My head was slightly pounding who was the git I had bumped into? And better yet where were my glasses

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" I heard the man ask but without my glasses I couldn't see him, I'm almost legally blind. 

"I'm fine I just need my glasses." I replied and then felt them sliding back onto my face and the man came into view. I knew I had recognized him. I was talking to Richard Armitage

"Again I'm so sorry." He said and I smiled as he handed me my book. "Is it the first time you've read Tolkien?" 

"He's one of my favorite's actually, The Hobbit was my first, and I've seen all the movies including the more recent ones."

"Then you know who I am obviously." 

"I'm actually quite a fan heading back to Robin Hood. Could I trouble you to have a cup of coffee with me? Not as a fan of course just as another person seeking the company of another person?" That was awful, I thought to myself, way to go Addy!

"I'd quite like that." He said and I smiled perhaps I hadn't totally messed things up. We sat down and Ally my best friend came and took our orders.

"Two coffees and some biscuits." I said and she noded before walking off.

"So what brings you to this small diner?" Richard asked. 

"Well I usually come in here to read a few times a week Mr.Armitage." 

"Please call me Richard." 

"Alright Richard. I prefer to reread the Hobbit if I can, it's always been one of my favorites." 

"I can see that, you know I don't know what to call you." He said and I smiled. 

"My name's Adelaide but my friends call me Addy." 

"And you're a fan of mine?" 

"Well I wouldn't say, yes but I didn't want to come off as obsessive."

"You're doing just fine my dear. But what do you really want to talk about?" 

"Honestly? About everything, like how do you get into the mindset of Guy of Gisborne? What is it like being a character that Tolkien worked so hard to create? Was being on The Vicar of Dibley insanely funny because I happen to believe it must've been." I said and he laughed at me. My idol, my dream man Richard armitage didn't find me obsessive or insane! He perhaps, found me charming!

"That's interesting, I've honestly never met a fan so enticed because I think they're afraid I'll find them crazy. But these are very good questions. I really just want to do a good job to please my fans and the viewers. What do you do professionally?" he asked and I blushed. 

"I'm trying to get into theater I've loved it since I was a child. When I was primary school I was cast in the hobbit as Thorin because there wasn't a boy who was good enough! My drama teacher asked me if I really wanted the part and I put my heart into it it's when I first discovered I really wanted to be an actress." I replied.

"When did you first read the Hobbit?" 

"When I was six my mother read it to me giving me the copy she had as a child which her mother had given her. This copy which was signedby Tolkien. It's not in the best condition I know but it means so much to me. It's what inspired me to really pursue my dreams and go on that adventure." 

"That's sort of how it was with me. I had read the hobbit when I was twelve an it inspired me to be the man I am today." He said and we laughed and talked over the coffee we had ordered it was fun and calm. "Could I walk you back to your flat?" He asked and I smiled. 

"I'd like that it's not that far." I replied and we began walking through the streets of London. But soon as we got into our walk it began to pour. 

"Run!" He said and we ran through the rain. WE finally made it to my house and I made a fire. "Do you mine if I stay and warm up before calling a cab?"He asked. 

"Sure." I replied and we sat down in front of the fire.

"I had a nice day with you, I'm glad I ran into you." He said placing his hand on mine and I blushed. He leaned in closer. 

"I had a nice time too. I necer thought in my life that I would ever meet someone who's really taught me to pursue my dreams." I replied and suddenly he was kissing me and I kissed back. It was a soft and passionate kiss. When we broke apart I was smiling and blushing. We heard a car horn honk. 

"That must be my cab." He said and I was saddened. "Would you call me sometime?" He asked handing me a number. 

"I would love too." I said as he left kissing me once again. Best day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my imagine series so if you think of a request comment your idea and I'll credit you in my notes for your submission! I'm not only doing the RPF fandom I'll do any fandom just suggest one like SPN, Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Hobbit, LOTR, anything and I'll try to the best of my ability to make it work!


End file.
